Everytime We Touch
by Chibi Duelist
Summary: Crow's been thinking that Jack's starting to like Yusei again and is beginning to get worried about their relationsihp. But when their anniversary comes around and Jack sings him a sweet song, will his thoughts change? Yaoi, song-fic. Jack x Crow. Enjoy!


I'm back and with my first song fic! Ever since I heard the male version for "Every Time We Touch," by Cascada, this story's been on my mind. It's more addicting than card games on motorcycles! Anyway, the version I heard made me think of my OTP at the moment… Jack x Crow. But then again, the version I heard was probably a little too high for it to be Jack… but who cares! XD

Warning: Boy x Boy, no like? Then click that little back button at the top left of your screen, 'kay thanks. And Jack is very OOC in this! But it's for the sake of romance! On with the crack! XP

* * *

><p>Crow Hogan dismounted his D-wheel and took his goggles off. Work at Blackbird Deliveries had been piling up over the past couple weeks or so and it was really starting to take its toll on the Black-wing Duelist. Sighing, he looked at the garage and noticed that there was a moving truck unloading something from the back. The ginger grew curious and walked over to the truck to see what was up exactly. He saw Zora, Team 5D's landlord, directing two movers into the clock shop.<p>

"Zora, what the hell is going on?" Crow questioned, getting the old woman's attention. She glared at him, for she had never exactly been a fan of either him or Jack. And with Yusei being out of town for a well-deserved vacation to Crash Town to visit Kiryu, she didn't have anyone to necessarily calm her down… which wasn't good for the blonde and ginger.

"Why should I tell you, ya brat?" Zora yelled in return, making Crow cringe.

"I'm just wondering, God! You don't have to snap at me," He retorted. Zora crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from the young man. Crow rolled his eyes and decided to take a look for himself. Inside, the two movers from before were setting up what seemed to be a piano in one of the back rooms of the shop. The man raised a confused eyebrow. He'd never heard of Zora playing the piano… so why the hell would she need one? "What do you need a piano for Zora? I didn't know you played."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, birdbrain! Now quit snooping around my house and go back to making your deliveries!" She ordered. Grumbling to himself, Crow walked away and instead of doing what his landlord told him to do, he went inside the garage. Jack, his teammate in the WRGP and his boyfriend, was sitting on the couch drinking a cup of coffee. The purple eyed teen looked up and smiled when he saw the shorter boy coming in.

"Hey Jack… what's up?" The gray eyed teen asked as he sat down on the couch next to him. Jack merely shrugged in response. Not exactly wanting that as an answer, he laid his head down on the blonde's shoulder, hoping to get some kind of verbal response from him… but nothing came. Instead, Jack put his arm around the boy's shoulder and pulled him closer, taking in the feeling of having his Koi this close. The former King had always been a man of few words when it came to things like romance and love… it was all action… not that Crow seemed to mind. But it did sometimes give him a little sense of worry when Jack never talked to him much. Sometimes it made him feel like Jack didn't really want to be with him. After all… he did love Yusei first… but that was before Yusei got with Kiryu in Team Satisfaction days. Then he saw how much he cared for Crow during the Signer-Dark Signer war and they've been together ever since.

"Do you know what Zora is doing up there? All I can hear is the sound of a loud truck and her yelling her lungs out," Jack finally said.

Crow nodded. "She's putting a piano in one of the back rooms of the Poppo Time Shop. I never knew she played… maybe she'll be playing music instead of yelling at us nonstop now; that'd be a nice change to things," He said. Jack chuckled quietly and nodded in agreement, taking another sip of his Blue-eyes Mountain Coffee. "That better not be the expensive coffee that I specifically told you not to buy." Again, Jack was silent, but there was a small smirk playing on his lips as he drank. Crow pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. "Why do I love you?"

"Because I'm so easy to love… even though I waste your whole paycheck on coffee," was Jack's answer. Crow couldn't help but admit that he was right once again. "That and because I do this randomly." The blonde gently took ahold of Crow's face, turned it towards him and pulled him into a soft kiss, making the ginger's eyes go wide in surprise. Soon enough, Crow closed his eyes and kissed his boyfriend back. Jack pulled away first, knowing to always leave the other wanting more and smiled. Crow was blushing and looking up at the taller man almost innocently.

"I-I'm going to be late for my s-second shift. I'll see ya later Jack," Crow said before jumping off the couch and running back outside to his D-wheel. Jack watched him rev his engine and take off to who-knows-where in Domino with a small smirk playing on his lips still. Taking yet another drink of his coffee, he closed his eyes and crossed his legs, taking in the brief peace and quiet.

"Jack, you lazy ass, get up here and help these people set up the piano now!" The old woman upstairs yelled harshly. Jack jumped and almost spilled his coffee… almost… he'd never spill his coffee… ever. It was like gold to the blonde. His eye began to twitch and he ignored the woman. "I said now, Atlas!"

"Fine, fine, I'm coming you old hag! Sheesh…" He muttered, setting his cup down and going outside to see what was happening. "Why the hell do you need my help? Don't you have movers or something to do all this for you?"

"Do you honestly think two movers alone can lift and put together a piano by themselves? No! Now shut up and start helping you ungrateful idiot!" She commanded. Jack merely rolled his eyes and went into the Poppo Time Shop to help; knowing that if he didn't, she'd kick Team 5D's out of the garage, then Yusei and Crow would be pissed. It wasn't pretty when Yusei and Crow get pissed at him, so he decided to help out for once.

Once the piano was set up, Zora went back to working in the clock shop and Jack was left alone in the room with the large black instrument. He sat down on the small black bench in front of it and put his hands on the keys. No one really knew this about the once great King, but he did actually know how to play the piano, quite nicely if he had anything to say about it. When he and Yusei were little, around the age of nine, Martha had taught the two boys how to play the piano. Crow wasn't exactly fond of the idea of playing it at the time, so he declined on the offer. Jack merely said yes because he had found another way of spending time with Yusei. The now full-grown man remembered most of what his foster mother had taught him back then and started playing the first thing that came to mind. Just playing simple cords and children's songs. He smiled in satisfaction as the gentle music rung in his ears.

"What in the world do you think you're doing Atlas?" Zora shouted as she ran into the room. Jack yelped in surprise and fell off the seat and onto the hard wooden floor. "Who told you that you could play _my _piano?"

"N-no one, but seriously, what the hell Zora? You don't just barge in on a person and start yelling your head off, scaring the crap out of them! I mean, come on!" The duelist yelled back in irritation. She narrowed her eyes at him and left the room.

"Keep playing… my customers for some reason seem to think you're good, Atlas," She said with a slight edge in her voice. Jack blinked in confusion and shrugged, starting to play once again. As he sat alone in the room, he began thinking of what he was going to do for his and Crow's one year anniversary. It was only a few days away. He wanted to do something sweet for the ginger since he knew that this was special for his boyfriend. Nothing really came to mind when he tried to think of something. Flowers were too girly and not enough… dinner was too expensive… nothing else came to mind when he thought of Crow. He hated the beach, so a romantic walk on the beach was out of the question. Shaking his head, he focused back on the music he was playing.

"Hey, could I get paid for doing this every day?" Jack called. Zora walked in and had a weird thinking expression on her face.

"I… guess you could… but not much, ya hear me!" She replied, and then started walking out of the room. Jack smiled, pleased with the fact that Crow couldn't yell at him anymore for not having a job. "Oh, Atlas, what is that you're playing right now? I've heard it before!"

The blonde hadn't really been paying attention to what he was playing exactly and truth be told, he didn't quite remember himself. He shrugged and tried to remember the name of the piece. It had been one of Martha's favorite songs when they were little. She had said that it had come out in the early 2000's… around 2005 if he recalled correctly. To him, that was an old, ancient classic.

"Ah, I remember now, my mother used to listen to it all the time when I was a girl! It's 'Every time We Touch' by a woman named Cascada! You're playing the slower version of it, Atlas. You should really hear the lyrics to the song if you haven't already, they're quite romantic if I do say so myself," The old woman recalled. Jack suddenly remembered when Martha used to always hum along with him and Yusei as they played the song together. She never really sung the actual lyrics nor had she told the boys what they were though.

"Do you have any sheet music, Zora? You know, with the lyrics on it as well?" He asked. She nodded and went into one of her many offices. A few minutes later, she came back with some old looking paper and set it on the piano. "Thank you and… why are you being nice all of a sudden?"

Zora blushed slightly. "I-I don't know what you're talking about Atlas! Now get back to playing and learn the freaking lyrics, ya hear me?" She yelled, returning to her normal self once again. Jack sighed, but still smiled. As she left him alone, she shut the door so he could learn in peace.

"I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me… I still feel your touch in my dreams…" He said to himself. A small smile crept onto his lips. "Maybe I could make use of this after all… it's a little… not me… but I guess it could still work." He played the first cords of the song again, but this time tried to sing in what he thought a guy would sound like singing the song. Truth was, it was more difficult than it seemed. But he'd keep trying until he got it right… for Crow.

~*Two Days later, Jack and Crow's anniversary.*~

Crow was sitting in the garage, staring at a blank TV screen. All he's done today was work, come home once to find Jack asleep on the couch, and then went back to work. He's only been home for about two hours… and Jack wasn't even there. He had left a note that said that he was going out with an old friend for the night. It made him actually really sad to know that his boyfriend hadn't remembered their one year anniversary… he knew that remembering an anniversary to begin with was sort of girly and sensitive, but it really did mean a lot to the ginger.

"What kind of jackass forgets the day he started dating the person he loves?" Crow muttered to himself, playing with the collar on his jacket. He was wearing a nice black jacket, white shirt underneath and navy blue jeans with some nice looking sneakers. He thought that Jack had planned at least something small for the occasion, so he got a little dressed up just in case… but he had come home to an empty garage.

Then, there was a knock on the front door. Crow looked up, hoping it was Jack coming home from remembering the event. Instead, it was Zora standing in the doorway. He sighed and looked back to the blank TV. "Oh Crow, I'm so glad you're h-home!" Zora lied straight through her teeth. "I needed help fixing something in my office, would you mind helping me with it?"

He shrugged. "Sure why not? I've got nothing better to do right now," he answered, getting up and meeting their landlord at the door. "And what's up with the nice act all of a sudden? It's freaking me out a bit."

"_Oh, if I could, I'd be yelling at you so hard right now, birdbrain! Curse you Atlas and your bribing ways… no pay for a month just to get your little boyfriend into the piano room!" _She thought as she guided Crow to the Poppo Time Shop. "Y-you look nice, Crow. What's the occasion, something special?"

"I guess you could say that, but the person I was celebrating with totally forgot about it…" the gray eyed teen answered with his hands in his pockets and an angry look on his face. Zora didn't reply and walked into the shop. "Okay, what do you need me to fix?"

"It's in the back room over there," she said, pointing over toward the piano room. "Now, I'm going to go to bed, take as much time as you need. Good night, Crow… good luck." With that, she walked upstairs with a little smile on her face. Crow shrugged and opened the door and his eyes went wide. Jack was sitting at the piano, smiling at him. The power-deck duelist was wearing his clothes that he wore every day, but something made him look nicer than every other day.

"Hey Crow," he said, still smiling.

"Jack, what are you doing here? I thought you were out with your old friend…" Crow said, his arms crossed over his chest and a smug expression on his face.

Jack chuckled and replied, "Do you really think that I forgot what day it was? Now sit down… I want you to hear something I've been learning over the past few days." Relieved that his boyfriend hadn't really forgotten what day it was, Crow sat down on one of the many chairs in the room. "I still had a couple things to work on with this, so that's why I wasn't in the garage today, and that's why I left the note: to make sure you wouldn't try to find me somewhere."

Crow nodded, finally understanding what Jack had been up to all day. "Alright, I'm ready… go ahead," he said. Jack nodded and began playing the piano, filling the room with beautiful soft music. Then, he began singing with it. (A/N: There's a link on my profile to my Youtube, and the slow guy version is on my favorites if you wanna hear what it sounds like. XD)

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me. I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
>Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why…without you it's hard to survive… <em>

'_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling… and every time we kiss, I swear I could fly  
>Can you hear my heart beat fast? I want this to last, need you by my side<em>

'_Cause every time we touch…I feel the static and every time we kiss, I reach for the sky…  
>can't you feel my heart beat so? I can't let you go… want you in my life. <em>

Crow was astonished and in awe, he never knew his Koi could sing so well, he'd never heard him. He knew he could play the piano however, just not this good. Jack looked up at him and smiled, making up notes for now so he could see Crow and tell what he was doing. Crow couldn't help himself and got up to stand next to the blonde as he sung to him. It was like Jack had written this song just for him… as far as he knew, he did, the ginger had never heard it before in his life. Still smiling, Jack continued with what the sheet music had written for him instead of making up notes.

_Your arms are my castle; your heart is my sky. They wipe away tears that I cry.  
>The good and the bad times… we've been through them all. You make me rise when I fall.<em>

'_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling… and every time we kiss, I swear I could fly.  
>Can't you hear my heart beat fast? I want this to last… need you by my side<em>

'_Cause every time we touch…I feel the static and every time we kiss, I reach for the sky…  
>Can't you feel my heart beat so? I can't let you go… want you in my life. <em>

_Every time we touch, I get this feeling, and every time we kiss, I swear I could fly…  
>Can't you hear my heart beat fast? I want this to last… need you by my side. <em>

_Every time we touch… I feel the static and every time we kiss, I reach for the sky…  
>Can't you feel my heart beat so? I can't let you go… want you in my life…<em>

Jack hit the last note on the keys and sighed, looking up at Crow who was hovering over him. "So… what'd you think? You like it?" he asked shyly. Crow nodded and sat down next to him, slowly taking his hand in his, making both of them have a pink tint rise to their cheeks.

"That's one of the nicest things anyone's ever done for me… playing the piano and singing a song for me. I think… this is why I love you," the shorter teen said, putting his head on Jack's shoulder. After that, all thoughts of how Jack used to like Yusei before he loved him faded away, leaving his mind forever. Jack leaned down and kissed him, wrapping his arm around his Koi's waist. Crow pulled away and added, "And because you do that… I love you Jack."

"Love you too Crow… happy anniversary…"

* * *

><p>And scene! XD How'd I do, how'd I do? This was my first Yaoi story and my first song fic… o.O anyway, that's one plot bunny down… one more to go. My buddy Zanavield and I need to RP again, I'm telling you, RPing is like crack! She's Crow and I'm Jack, it's so fun! XP So… review please and tell me if you want more Jack x Crow stuff! Bye guys! XD<p> 


End file.
